<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as one rescued the other by nyunyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310436">as one rescued the other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyunyu/pseuds/nyunyu'>nyunyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dimension Travel, F/M, and like 600+ years old, didn't cast her humanity away though, kinda TVD-ish, literally 20+ years old, sakura is a little cold, sakura is a witch-vampire hybrid, sakura is literally a hero, shisui and itachi are baby vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyunyu/pseuds/nyunyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura made a mental note— no, with her fountain pen, she wrote it. The note was concise, and the nib literally broke under her strength. Poor Caran d' Ache La Modernista fountain pen, you will be missed.</p><p>Big Fat Capitalized, she set forth:</p><p>I WILL NOT SAVE OTHER HUMAN BEINGS EVER AGAIN.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Em dash/Author, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as one rescued the other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Sakura could so much as park her car in the garage, her nostrils flared at the familiar, tempting scent all over her house. She thoroughly welcomed the aroma, though she did <em> not</em> welcome The Intruders. At all. She cursed herself, seeing as none of this wouldn’t have happened had she casted away her humanity.</p><p> </p><p>She made a flashy entrance then, teleporting at the center to witness the source of her vexation devouring <em> her </em> blood bags.</p><p> </p><p>The devil-may-care one greeted her with a mighty amount of exuberance. “Sakura!” Shisui exclaimed, raising an arm to sway one of the <b>stolen</b> blood bags. The other one nodded, unassertive and lacking the energy to mimic his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing, making her way toward the kitchen. She accelerated her speed, her vampire strength aiding her in preparing a flat white coffee. The water boiled in a matter of five seconds, all thanks to her ability. She <em> completely </em> ignored the flash of wind appearing behind her, a gasping mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugoi～”</p><p> </p><p>She tossed a sugar cube inside, watching as it melted. “Apparently,” She started, immediately seizing full-scale attention from them. She turned to face the one who’s practically invading her personal space, eyes all sparkling, ‘Unmitigated Joy’ proudly tattooed on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“You two are a product of incest in several other dimensions.”</p><p> </p><p>Shisui spluttered, blood sprayed perfectly on a large fraction of the fabrica carpet, some even landed on her lab coat. </p><p> </p><p>Not a single word came from Itachi. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em>—” Shisui wiped his mouth. “—came out of nowhere!”</p><p> </p><p>With coffee in hand, she strolled forward. She snapped her fingers, a purple sapphire crystal ball emerging on the surface of the kitchen table. It turned transparent when her finger tapped on the object lightly. She lifted Shisui by the back of his collar effortlessly to put him away as there was barely a distance between the crystal ball and his face because he was being <em> ridiculous</em>. </p><p> </p><p>She motioned Itachi to come, and she’s utterly annoyed as the boy seemed to discard the existence of vampire speed from his memory. </p><p> </p><p>She used her sharp nail to slash the pad of her finger — the two went rigid at the rich fragrance —  pressing it gently to trace a hexagon right on the center of the crystal ball. Shisui gasped dramatically when the object absorbed her blood, swift and greedy. </p><p> </p><p>“Look,” She urged, and Itachi turned twice as rigid. It was— the woman resembled his late mother, eyes just as dark as father’s— and it was all <em> wrong</em>, mother had <em> magenta </em> eyes. Sakura tapped a finger again, the scene morphed into what seemed to be his dead relatives and they looked… <em> too </em> related. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucked up.” Shisui declared, hands tugging on his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“In this specific dimension, you’re all also fucked.” They watched as kid Itachi gave his little brother — he had a brother? — promises and lies. “I’ve tried to meddle many times, and each universes didn’t take kindly to it. I’ve saved three versions of one of your older cousin, all came at a cost.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can travel to other—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and don’t cut me off.” Now progressed into The Destruction of The Clan, with Shisui complaining and questioning about why the hell most universes wanted them gone. Then, this time Itachi appeared to be older, choking his little brother — yeah, he had a brother? — and that choke was unnecessary <em> and </em> dramatic. This Itachi only added a teensy-weensy strength to it, obviously in order to keep the poor boy alive. </p><p> </p><p>“I recognize the man who ordered the genocide.” Itachi spoke, he <em> actually </em> spoke, tilting his head. “He has… fortunately passed away.”</p><p> </p><p>“The case remained unsolved though,” Shisui responded, scratching his head. “Some guy working for the government told me it was death by arsenic poisoning, but the woman beside him said it’s a suicide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Irrelevant.” She commented, eyes fixed on her doppelganger demolishing a boulder. Shisui beamed, lively in a trice. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re younger than us!” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And alive,”</p><p> </p><p>“<b><em>HEY.</em></b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Her doppelganger had a crush on Itachi’s little brother? — what, he had a brother?</p><p> </p><p>“She’s <em>so </em> cute and spirited.” Shisui pouted, circling his arms around her waist. “Be like that—” He buried his face in her neck, fangs grazing teasingly. “—please,” The tip of his tongue swept faintly, casual, <em> thoughtless</em>. His plea became indefinite.</p><p> </p><p>She smacked his hands away. </p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Itachi would like to go home. </p><p> </p><p>Then her hand made a spiraling motion around the crystal ball, unhurried and steady. “One of the dimensions where it’s peaceful,” She told them, and they could see— that’s clearly Itachi spying on her doppelganger and his brother — so he had a brother? — eating each other’s faces in some type of forest. </p><p> </p><p>Shisui guffawed at a distinctive, <em>memorable </em> scene where her doppelganger flipped off a bothersome Elder— and this was certainly special to him, as he never had a pleasant encounter with the man. Always nagging, disgustingly <em> protrusive</em>, to the point he tried to separate Shisui from Itachi due to the fear — though the man wouldn’t have admitted it — of him influencing his cousin. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he wasn’t a regular, <em> normal </em> Uchiha, but that was downright cruel. It didn’t help that a few of the Uchiha authoritative figures were open to that scumbag’s views and schemes. </p><p> </p><p>He almost felt grateful for the cunning bastards who arranged the death of his family. Almost, and he felt like slapping himself. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura slaughtered all of them though, humans didn’t stand a chance. </p><p> </p><p>Then— “<b>GREEN EYED BABY.</b>” Shisui stated the obvious, and he— that’s his doppelganger, holding an adorable baby with literally green eyes and the baby had <em> black </em> hair and Sakura’s doppelganger smiled at him which meant— and then, she also smiled at Itachi who held her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>“So whose kid is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Itachi shrugged collectively. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>